Redención
by The Godess of imaginary light
Summary: ¿Y si Terra hubiese hecho un último examen de conciencia antes de la traición? Nunca es demasiado tarde para pedir perdón...


Redención

Consigo que la culpa se aparte de mi mente por unos minutos, los suficientes para mirar a través de la ventana, para intentar maravillarme con la vista.

Sonrío un poco, pero es inútil. Es la ciudad que cuidamos cada día, de las que echamos monstruos, libramos de robots o utilizamos para pasear.

Veo desde mi ventana, desde la habitación de mi hogar (el que, por cierto, ellos me dieron), aquel Parque de Diversiones donde Chico Bestia y yo solemos ir… Alcanzo a ver, también, la cañada donde nos encontramos por primera vez. Donde les dije que era "Terra", donde se presentaron, donde nació la amistad.

Todos estos recuerdos se revuelven en mi mente, y vuelven a darle lugar a la culpa.

La gran pregunta… Aquella que no me deja en paz…

¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?

_Memories consume_

_Like opening the wound_

_I picking me apart again_

¿Van a asumirlo algún día? Qué idiota eres, Terra. ¿Cómo van a asumir una traición? ¿Buscas que te excusen, tal vez, cuando ni siquiera tú misma puedes justificarte?

Parecía estar a salvo mientras todos dormían, en mi habitación… Pero no puedo evitarlo.

Una y otra vez, vuelvo a repasar mi vida. La vida que empezó cuando los conocí.

Ya nada podrá volver a ser como antes.

_You all asume_

_I safe here in my room_

_(Unless I try to start again)_

Lo sé, lo sé. Nadie tiene la culpa, sólo yo.

Ahora juego con mi computadora portátil… Escribo un correo electrónico, dándole forma a mis propias pesadillas. ¿Realmente puedo volver atrás, o ya es demasiado tarde?

_Nunca es demasiado tarde_, me dicen a menudo… mis amigos.

No hay razón para estar confundida. No hay razón para luchar contra mí misma… No hay razón, absolutamente ninguna, para que yo desconecte esta noche la seguridad, me largue de aquí y deje que Slade los destroce…

_I don't want to be the one_

_The batles always choose_

'_Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confuse_

Si tengo que comparar, él no me ha dado nada.

¿Control? ¿Sobre mis poderes? Por favor… Hubiese podido hacerlo sin él; sólo hubiera tardado más tiempo.

¡Maldita sea, Terra! ¿Qué te pasaba por la cabeza cuando aceptaste aquel trato? ¿Por qué no recordaste, por qué no pensaste con la misma claridad con la que lo haces ahora?

Que alguien me diga contra qué estoy luchando… Por qué grito… Por qué quise (o quiero) dañar a quienes amo… Por qué escojo este camino, si sé que está mal… Por qué le dije que sí a Slade, si en realidad quise gritar "no".

_I don't know what worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I know it's not alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit tonight_

Esto no tiene cura… Desearía dormir, dejar pasar esta noche, no enterarme de nada, despertar nuevamente con el Sol, y ver que todo fue un mal sueño. Pero he vuelto a caer en la ingenuidad.

Encerrada, lloro, de rabia, por lo que estoy a punto de hacerles…

Tiemblo al dirigir el cursor hacia el botón "Enviar"… No puedo hacerlo… pero debo, ése es el problema. No tengo opciones.

_Clutching my cure_

_I tightly lock the door_

_I try to catch my breath again_

_It hurt much more_

_Than anything before_

_I had no options left again_

No quiero; ¡¡no quiero!! Estoy tan cansada de estas batallas interiores, de las preguntas sin respuestas que me acosan… Ya no puedo continuar con esto.

Una voz me susurra al oído: _"Es tiempo, Terra. Sólo hazlo"_.

Hazlo y lárgate. Qué sencilla solución. No darles tiempo a nada, sólo decidir sobre sus vidas y marcharme, tal como llegué.

Es lo que siempre he hecho… Y sin embargo, esta vez es tan diferente…

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

'_Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

Las lágrimas han dejado surcos secos por donde pasaron. Son el único vestigio de ellas en mis mejillas.

Por los últimos segundos, mi mirada se clava en el vacío. Sólo en el vacío. Olvido ese lindo alhajero con forma de corazón, olvido las estrellas que decoran el cielo ficticio de mi habitación, olvido todo lo que me han dado… Es tiempo de tomar una decisión.

Y ya la he tomado.

I don't know what's worth fighting for 

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit tonight_

Es mi decisión. Sólo mía.

Las fichas están dispuestas en el tablero de mi vida, en mi partido de ajedrez. Las he encontrado dispuestas a mi llegada. Las pocas que faltaban se acomodaron sin mi ayuda. Yo he sido una silenciosa observadora. Tal vez contribuí a este partido sin darme cuenta, pero ahora sólo las miro, con una claridad desconocida.

Una parte de mí muere aquí, esta noche, con este acto.

_I'll paint it on the walls_

'_Cause I'm the one at fault_

_I'll never fight again_

_And this is how it ends_

La batalla ha terminado.

Con suavidad, dirijo el cursor a esa opción.

"_Enviar"_.

Y le entrego la vida de los Titanes a Slade. A mi maestro.

Esto acaba aquí.

Ya no es mi lugar, ya no tengo nada que hacer… y el tiempo se me acaba.

No tomo nada; no será necesario.

Simplemente, me marcho, salgo de ese lugar… para no volver nunca más.

Quizás dentro de unos segundos no exista nada en él… ni nadie.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit tonight_

De alguna forma, dejé la costumbre. ¿O no es así?

¡¡Hola!! Tanto tiempo sin aparecer por aquí, ¿no? Bueno, tengo una razón más que suficiente (a mi parecer) y que sé que muchos entenderán: Colegio. Es increíble; si bien una pasa los mejores momentos de su vida allí, conoce a sus mejores amigos y todo eso, el estudio y las tareas te arrebatan la vida… O.O En fin, no es tiempo ni lugar de filosofar.

Quiero aclarar que Terra no es ni cerca mi personaje favorito, pero cuando me puse a repensar el episodio "Traición", me di cuenta que si hacemos un paralelismo con la vida real, es imposible que una persona no razone lo que está a punto de hacer. Y la verdad, mal me pese, Terra no es tan mala… Pero como no soy quien para cambiar el rumbo total de la serie con el final de un sencillo fic, tuve que terminarlo así. Después de todo, ella lo hizo.

Bueno, les invité a un viaje por la mente de Terra, pensada por mí… Ojalá les haya gustado. Sea como sea, por favor déjenme un review; no hay nada más grato que entrar a mi correo y verlos allí… Hacen que sienta realizado mi sueño de ser escritora. De acuerdo, nos leemos.

Cariños y mucha suerte a todos…

**_The Godess of imaginary light_**

P.D.: Por cierto, la canción es _"Breaking the habit"_, de Linkin Park.


End file.
